


Snow White

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Hero, Confessions, Dark Past, Denial, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tales, Friendship, Games, Happy Ending, Heroes, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Identity Issues, Kid Avengers, Kid Natasha Romanov, Mirrors, Missions, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Romance, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Snow White - Freeform, Villains, Young Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat never saw herself as the heroine. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Avengers_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.

Natasha had not gone through the Disney-princess-pink phase like many other children. Instead she secretly read the original Brothers Grimm; saw herself in the ugly, mean, unwanted stepsiblings rather than the goodhearted heroes.

Growing up with the other kids in the top-secret SHIELD program, a favorite game of theirs was acting out _Snow White_. While Pepper, Jane, and Maria fought over playing the princess, Nat volunteered to play the evil queen every time. Perhaps even then the little girl unconsciously had an inkling of what she would turn into, how things would go so wrong…

In which case it made perfect sense many years later, when Nick Fury set out to assemble the Avengers again, and pale, dark-haired Betty Ross appeared at the tower, that Nat backed off. Observing the smooth way the woman settled into the lab, got along well with Bruce Banner, how she was everything the red-haired assassin wasn't, it was natural Natasha avoided the lab, rarely hung out in the main lounge with the others in the evening, kept even more to herself.

Each night she looked in the mirror, remembered.

So Natasha begun to volunteer more for assignments that took her far from New York for increasing periods of time. And if the missions were particularly dangerous, resulting in a number of very close near-death experiences, that was neither here nor there. (Though Clint once gave her a very pointed look, she ignored him.) This was how it was supposed to be.

Yet here she was, currently sitting on the Avengers Tower rooftop under the starlit sky. Breaking the tense silence, halfheartedly she sarcastically piped, "No 'welcome home?'" She was so tired.

Beside her Bruce turned to face her. For a long minute he steadily regarded the redhead, eyes holding her own. She struggled to breathe under the man's scrutiny, almost feeling he was seeing what she saw reflected in the mirror – the cracks, burns, scars, and blood-stained hands.

"I always liked playing the huntsman to your evil queen when we were younger. Do you remember, Nat?" the doctor spoke quietly.

For the second time Natasha's cool demeanor cracked, surprise slipping across her face. (The first had been when an exasperated Tony tracked her down in Bermuda months ago, stating apropos of nothing at all, "Banner is asking-looking for you, more than usual, and it is _really_ starting to get on my nerves.") Oh. She _hadn't_ known that…or had forgotten…refused to dwell on it either all those years ago or more recently. Because she had not thought it was possible.

Banner's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I never saw myself as much of a Prince Charming," he added self-deprecatingly.

"Not to me," the words slipped out without permission. Embarrassed, she pressed her lips into a tight line.

Light color rose in Bruce's face, and the look he gave her was almost shy. Slowly, cautiously he leaned towards her, giving her a chance to pull back or sock him. Nat didn't. His lips against her brow were firm, moist, and tender. His body heat surrounded her and she shivered. When Banner drew back, the look that passed between them was of dawning understanding and acceptance.

Sighing, Natasha tentatively rested her head on the doctor's shoulder. And when he leaned his head against hers, placed his hand over hers, she smiled.

THE END


End file.
